The Freeholds
The Frontier had been no stranger to wars, but the deadly conflicts within the Jiralhanae Kingdoms and Kig-Yar Union resulted in a new area of space to secede. Formed of like minded people, the Freeholds was one of the last stretches of free space on the Frontier. It was protected by natural barriers, and guarded fiercely by those who sought freedom over everything else. History Structure The Freeholds is built around the five founding members, who have expanded to an empire of over 40 star systems. The original five founders were formed as an alliance against the increasingly authoritarian governments of the Jiralhanae Kingdoms and Kig-Yar Union. Initially formed as an alliance between the Tyraxus Tribe, and the Warped Talon Clan, bucaneers and privateers lead by the proponent of Union democracy, Trak F’Kor. Having lost the battle to protect the Union, he fled out to the edges of Kig-Yar and aligned with the Tyraxi. Furthermore, an ever strengthening alliance of the Tyraxi and the exiled Volendruni was closer to creating a force to be reckoned with. The Kig-Yar trader world of Dasik Fhal, who had long been trading with the Tyraxi, had increasingly distanced itself from Dekd Nok’s ever tightening rule. Lastly, the embattled Ferinax Clan, who had rejected the ever tightening grasp of the Overlord, were isolated, unable to trade or Male a profit. Through alliance, they formed the founding five factions. The Freeholds follows a simplified variation of the structures of one of its founders, the Tyraxus Tribe, In order to ensure the Freehold's ongoing survival, and direct it, it is ruled by a council of eleven members. The four founders of the Freeholds maintain permanent positions on the council, including the position of Lord Chieftain, the de-facto ruler of the Freeholds. This position is currently held by Tyraxus, of the Tyraxus tribe. While the Freeholders have greater representation than their neighbours in other ex-Covenant states, they are ruled by an Oligarchy, but this is a necessary thing to ensure the continued survival of their fledgling empire. Each planetary system is a ‘Hold’, Ruled over by a governor. This governor is usually a Jiralhanae Chieftain, or a Kig-Yar Marquis. This governor commands the planetary system as his own fiefdom, and enforces and upholds the law of the Freeholds. He is appointed by the Council, and in turn appoints his political officers, usually holding the ranks of Chieftain, or that of Minister. The structure is robust, designed with the militant nature of the Tyraxus Tribe in mind, so as to allow it to survive conflict with the enemy. While each world can count upon its own militia forces, the Freeholds uses a centralised military, that reports directly to the Council. The military is divided into Legions, roughly equivalent to the Covenant-era legions. Legions, depending on their reporting officers, may be referred to as Packs, or Talons, and are formed from four field groups, one warrior crèche, and an aviation field group. Such units can vary massively based on a number of factors, but the normal Legion may look something like this; *1st Field Group: heavy infantry **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *2nd Field Group: light infantry **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *3rd Field Group: mechanised **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *4th Field Group: armoured **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: *training crèche **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: *Aviation Field Group **1st Section: **2nd Section: **3rd Section: **4th Section: **5th Section: Nations of the Freeholds The Freeholds composed of several nations, following a single rule and legal codex. Each one is its own fiefdom, but the sacrifices in self-rule have been readily accepted to ensure mutual protection. *Tyraxus Tribe *Volendrunus Clan *Ferinax Clan * * * * * *Dasik Fhal *Warped Talon * * * * * * * * * Culture Equipment Warships Air and space craft Vehicles Armaments Personal Equipment Holdings Notable Individuals Tyraxus The Younger Lord Chieftain Iramus Council leader, in charge of military Larirum Military commander Yiranim Spec ops commander Acerbus Intelligence Meteranus Military commander, old guard Renus Business Chieftain Qrevemum Spec ops commander Kladikalus Rich Chieftain Omanus Clan Chieftain Sartrilus Chieftain ? Navrum replacement Perukus Clan leader Arkanenus Tyraxus bodyguard Caeus Elite soldier Caeus' Pack *Gorgus: *Jilamus: *Eranum: *Duravus: *Kalidus: *Orakus: *Talanus: *Tabron: *Ora 'Yani: *Jokra: *Pierre Saint-Marie: *Helena Larter: Taetrus Fleet master Saamelus Sage Vitreadus Chieftain/minister Utrilus Elite soldier Irabam Intelligence Tiran 'Makra elite warrior Samsis 'Iradan Chieftain/minister Jika Tracker Drifts Wayward Intelligence Carl Pederson Chieftain/minister Danika Pederson Tyraxus aids Philip Pederson Iramus aside Sam Vogel Elite soldier Catherine Harmon Elite soldier Sokil Intelligence Doctor Ira Mathis Medical expert Sakura Matsuoka Family servant Volendrunus Council. Hieftain Urakus Bodyguard Martanius Military commander Jilanus Stalker commander Puralim Volendrunus wife Arneinax Military Chieftain Damakus Ship captain Garanum Military Chieftain Dolgudus Chieftain minister Jolorim Chamber Master Salaqim Chieftain minister Kortodus Military officer Ranum Gladiator Alcus Gladiator Murukus Elite officer Luracim Spy Yuraan 'Gulo Elite soldier Kol Elite soldier Culn Ship captain Annette K. Williams Elite soldier Henry Wallace Elite soldier Wen Cuu Special forces Raven Schafter Elite soldier Dmitri Melekov Authoritave servant Arthur Van Aldabert Gladiator Deiter Hohezzlehorn Elite soldier Victoria Hargreaves-Winthrop Special servant Other people to add: Trak F’Kor About 10 characters from is faction 2 Kig year Factions One Jiralhanae faction. 10-15 characters each.